Phan
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Dan has an epileptic fit and Phil attempts to help him with the support of their followers. Written as a prompt for a friend (heyyy Chip) Phan.


**Disclaimer: I do not have epilepsy, and all the information is from the NHS. If some information is wrong I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Fez.**

As Phil walked in the apartment door, he could hear Dan practically giggling from their living room. He remembered Dan saying he had a Liveshow. He smiled slightly to himself as Dan's laughter died down and wandered into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible.

It seemed he had failed as Dan yelled "Hey, Phil!" from the next room.

He poked his head into the room, smiling. "Hey Dan."

Dan turned his head from where he'd been hunched over the computer, talking to his audience. His hair was flopping over his eyes which were crinkled up in a massive smile.

"Can you get me some biscuits?" he asked, pushing a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.

Phil mock-sighed but nodded and walked back to his toast, smiling slightly as he went.

Behind him, he could hear Dan began to speak again.

"Annnd, I'm back. My minion just walked in and I ordered some biscuits." he let out a laugh as Phil yelled "Oi!" from the kitchen.

When he walked back in with a plate of biscuits and his toast, Dan was laughing again, scrolling through the comments, occasionally calling out a username with the answer to a question or a wave.

Phil sat down on the opposite chair and watched his boyfriend laugh, entirely comfortable behind a screen.

When Dan reached for a biscuit, Phil noticed his hand was twitching, the fingers spasmming.

"What's up with your hand?" he said through a mouthful of tats and Nutella. Dan looked down and flexed his fist. The twitching stopped.

"It's just a bit stiff... And here come the pins and needles." he laughed and Phil swallowed and smiled back.

After a while, he dragged himself to his feet. Dan glanced up at him.

"I just need to sort something out on my computer." As he walked out of the room, he blew a kiss which Dan responded to by nodding his head and smiling softly.

They hadn't come out yet to their fans, both of them worrying how some of them may react, as well as non-fans.

Phil walked along the narrow hallway, trailing his hand along the wall. He only wanted to go to bed and sleep next to Dan.

Dan's voice drifted into the room, competing with the soft sounds of Muse coming out of his computer.

It had been two songs when he realised Dan had stopped talking. He frowned and set the computer down, after glancing at the time. Usually Dan stopped at six, but it was only quarter to.

He walked out the bedroom, walking faster as he rounded the few corners, after hearing no movement.

Maybe he'd fallen asleep? He'd been working himself too hard lately, worrying about the games channel, the PINOFS and his own channel, as well as bills and the upcoming tour.

As he burst through the doorway into the living room, his mind fully panicking, he saw Dan flopped back on the sofa.

"Dan?" he questioned, before realising his eyes were closed and his leg was jolting up and down. His hand was twitching too. He sprinted to Dan and knelt, trying to shaking him awake.

He glanced at the computer, the video was running.

"What happened?" he asked the webcam. The comments were full of: 'What the hell?', 'What's happening?', 'Is this a joke?', 'Is he okay?'

Another comment cam in by PegasusGirl07: 'I think he's having a seizure.'

"Wat do I do?"

Comments came in quickly. Written from personal knowledge or just 'This'll probably happen if you do this thing so don't?'

'Don't move him.'

'CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE PHILIP'

'Take anything dangerous away from him'

Phil grabbed Dan's phone off the table next to his computer and dialled 999.

"Nine nine nine, what is your emergency?"

"I think my friend is having a seizure."

"Is this his first?"

"Y-yeah."

"What is your address?"

Phil reeled it off, resting his hand on Dan's pale face. Tears were streaming down his face, he could hardly get his words out. Seizures couldn't kill people right? He couldn't bear it if Dan died. They'd known each other for years, been together for two.

"How long has it been since it started?"

"Um, three, four minutes? I'm not sure, I was in the other room."

"The ambulance is on its way, is he still having an attack?"

"N-no." Phil broke and started sobbing down the phone, in front of hundreds of fans, while holding Dan's finally still hand.

"It's going to be okay. Unless your friend has injured themselves whilst having a seizure, they will recover."

Glancing at the computer, he could see even more comments flooding in, reassuring him that it would be okay; personal stories of family members having seizures and surviving came through along with more tips and

Phil pulled the phone away from his ear and leant towards the computer.

"I need to quit the video. I tweet more later." He saw that most of the audience had stopped watching, hopefully to give them some privacy. He loved them all the more for it.

The fifty or so watchers commented their goodbyes and well wishes as Phil pressed End Video.

He could hear sirens in the distance as Dan's eyes began to flutter open.

"I think he's waking up now." He told the person on the other end of the line. She replied with 'I'm very glad. The ambulance is there now. Don't move him until they get to your apartment.'

Phil sat on the floor of their living room, clasping his boyfriend's hand, as paramedics helped Dan onto a stretcher and wheeled him out (thank god for lifts).

He stayed with him all through the ambulance, the private room they were wheeled into, waiting for a doctor to check Dan over. He tweeted a few comments, saying that Dan was okay at the moment.

When a doctor finally walked in, Dan was sitting up and talking, despite Phil constantly telling him to lie down.

"Have you had any drugs or drinks lately?" The doctor asked. She had black hair tied back in a ponytail and her name tag said 'Doctor Quinn'

"Nope."

"This was your first seizure, correct?"

"Yup."

"According to tests, you do not have epilepsy. Most people usually have a seizure once or twice in their life without it being serious. This one was probably brought by stress or lack of sleep?"

Dan pretended to ignore the pointed look Phil gave him.

"If it happens again, come back in. Remember to get a good night's rest too! You're in charge of that." She pointed at Phil who smiled awkwardly and squeezed Dan's hand.

They called a cab, using money Phil hadn't emptied out of his pocket from when he'd been out earlier.

And the whole ride home, they never let go of each other's hands.


End file.
